


Little Surprises

by Exorciststuck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the traits from his childhood Genji had never quite managed to shake was his competitive streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Surprises

It had become a game for the two of them, one where Genji would sneak up on Zen and do his best to surprise him. He would part from his training, sometimes during or sometimes right after, and settle himself in a high area near the omnic monk, watching with rapt attention. During these mornings, Zenyatta often meditated- although Genji had also caught him chasing birds around the area like a child.

He would wait, watching Zenyatta no matter what he did, and then reach behind him and wrap arms around his middle, letting out a sound to indicate he was there. Each time, despite Zenyatta appearing completely oblivious to his presence, there was no surprise on his face. Each time, Genji reassured himself the next time there would be.

But then, with Zenyatta aware of his game, he became almost comically calm when Genji touched him, wiggling his fingers in a wave, the closest thing to a smug grin on his face that he could muster. There was a competitive streak in Genji- one of the few lingering traits from before- and Zenyatta had set it alight. 

Before, Genji had only attempted to surprise Zenyatta during their separate morning routines. Now, seeing as that had failed him, he branched out. The two of them were walking together, Zenyatta floating serenely as Genji stepped light as a feather beside him. They had not spoken for an hour now, at peace to simply stroll together, but Genji was not as focused as his master was.

Upon reaching the peak of their journey, Zenyatta sighed, his fingers tapping together once. Genji screamed, and birds fluttered from the trees, disrupted.

Unshocked, Zenyatta simply cocked a head at him. “Genji, while I encourage you to let out your frustrations in healthy ways, I advise against disrupting the beauty of nature in the process as much as possible.”

“Yes, I understand. I’m sorry, master.”

With a pleased hum, Zenyatta turned back to the mountain, “you are forgiven, my student.”

They both knew full well what had occurred, but felt it needed no mentioning. Therefore, rather than discuss Genji’s self inflicted competition, they remained quiet and enjoyed the view together.

\--

Later, when the sky had dipped behind the mountains and the moon had risen to take it’s place, master and student sat together, sharing evening tea. Zenyatta could not drink the tea, but the warmth registered as comforting, and the peace it brought Genji to prepare the drink for them both was not something he would discourage. 

“You have done well tonight, Genji. This tea is especially pleasant in it’s fragrance.”

With his visor up to drink the tea, Genji could raise his eyebrow and have the communication clearly understood by Zenyatta. “I was not aware you could smell, master.”

Pleased, Zenyatta brought the cup close to his face, letting the tea steam his metal. “Oh, I cannot. But you seem at ease, and the warmth is enjoyable. I am simply inferring based on that.”

“And it could not be that I simply enjoy my master’s presence?”

Zenyatta paused, and once he processed the words his orbs spun on a pleased orbit. “And I yours, Genji. I have never had a student so bright and quick to learn as you.”

“I am flattered, master,” his cheeks betrayed him, and Genji ducked his head bashfully.

\--

The next morning, Genji felt himself itching with energy. His training was bouncier than usual, and he hopped between trees and up buildings with a graceful speed that did little to soothe the boundless energy inside of him. It lingered, even after he had trained, and straight on through his meditation, leaving him twitching in a way he hadn’t since his early days as Zenyatta’s pupil.

Just like those days, it was Zenyatta who suggested they stop and part ways, giving Genji time to clear his mind.

Unlike those days, Genji stayed near, finding hiding in the trees as he watched Zenyatta. His urge to surprise his mentor had waned little- although he’d abandoned the idea of simply raising his voice to surprise the omnic. 

His chance came when Zenyatta stopped to speak with another monk, discussing something that Genji could not quite pick out. Quiet as air, he struck from above, leaping onto Zenyatta from behind to drape himself over his master.

It did the job of scaring the monk half to death, but Zenyatta still did not react as expected, instead reaching back to pet Genji’s cheek kindly. “My student has been practising the art of stealth. Are his skills not coming along well, brother?”

Genji imagined if this monk was a human, his face would have drained of colour. As it was, he still trembled with the aftershocks of an adrenaline rush, and dismissed himself quickly. “I suppose my siblings are collateral damage now, Genji?” It could be a scolding, but there was amusement in his voice and Genji knew his master was not at all mad.

In fact, with the way he was spinning to grip Genji’s hands, he looked less than upset. “You forget, my student, that there are few people on this earth I trust more than you. Perhaps you have also forgotten the outbursts you used to have, when we first met.” Ashamed, Genji bowed his head, and Zenyatta pet his head affectionately. “Do not be ashamed of your past, little sparrow. But, now you can imagine why I would feel no fear when you have these outbursts.”

Raising his head, Genji nodded, taking in the pleased expression on his master’s face. “I understand, master.”

\--

That night, it began to snow. The omnic monks had seen it coming, sensitive receptors alerting them to increased moisture in the air and a wind that had gained both speed and chill. Genji had seen it coming because he saw the clouds in the distance, and it did not rain this high in the mountains.

Preparations were made by them all, regardless of why they knew the storm was coming, and by the time it properly rolled in Genji was in his master’s room, the two of them once again cradling their teas, this time with the added addition of many thick wool blankets made in neighbouring villages. While neither master nor student was especially vulnerable to the cold compared to a human, both of them found comfort in the cozy warmth. That was similarly why they sat closer than they normally would, arms pressed together as they shared the largest blanket draped over their shoulders. 

It was an easy, golden night- aided by the bright yellows and oranges of their blankets, and the candles that Zenyatta had lit around the room. It was no wonder, then, that Genji let himself settle into it by leaning in, his bare cheek pressing to the warm metal of Zenyatta’s shoulder.

Beneath him, Zenyatta stiffened, and after a moment Genji began to laugh softly, his eyes falling shut. “Master, are you _shocked?_ ”

The irony of it settled fully, and while Genji’s shoulder shook with laughter Zenyatta’s hunched with embarrassment, his internal fans buzzing away. Still, neither moved away, and when he was done laughing Genji stared at his master, a calm smile on his face. “To think, I spent all that time trying to shock you by screaming and jumping like a child.”

“I feel that speaks volumes on how I perceive you then, my student. Think on that,” Zenyatta touched his cheek, and Genji settled his own on top, smile growing.

“So cruel, master. I thought you held me in high regard.”

“Oh, I do. I just believed you above craving such attentions.”

“Perhaps, from most. You are not most, master. _Zenyatta._ ” In that moment, Zenyatta realised his hand had been trapped with Genji’s on his own, and guided slowly from his cheek to his lips, where Genji placed a reverent kiss to the inside of his smooth palm.”

That shocked tenseness returned, and so did Genji’s laughter. It seemed he’d found the trick to winning his own little game.

The storm outside raged on, and neither student nor master grew cold through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out the solution to a mental block is to write completely new characters, who knew?  
> (Helps when I can drag people down into this ship with me.)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it! Feel free to talk to me on [Tumblr](http://exorciststuck.tumblr.com/) as well, if you want to talk about this ship- it helps inspire more writing and I'd love to hear from others. Thanks!


End file.
